The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image reproduction device, and an image reproduction system.
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system as typified by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 is becoming increasingly common in place of a wired network for its advantage such as high flexibility of equipment.
A wireless LAN system standardized by the IEEE 802.11 is composed of a group of wireless communication devices which are an access point operating as a master unit and a plurality of stations operating as slave units, and a plurality of stations are connected to one access point.
Further, according to Wi-Fi Direct under Wi-Fi Alliance standard development, it is proposed to form a communication group by determining which of a group owner and a client each of a plurality of wireless communication devices acts as. The group owner operates as a simplified access point and has a function to connect one or two or more clients.
As a use case of Wi-Fi Direct, a cellular phone, a PC (Personal Computer) and a display device form a communication group, and the display device displays image data transmitted from the cellular phone or the PC. Because the cellular phone, the PC, and the display device communicate without through an access point, low delay can be achieved with a rate transmission utilizing a radio performance.
Note that a technique for two wireless communication devices to dynamically set a data rate according to the conditions of a communication channel is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication no 2009-272874.